The Cat Demon, Miyako
by Firestripe49
Summary: A girl wakes up in a tree, in middle of a remote forest. She soon finds out she's now a demon. What other conclusion can she come to, other than it's all a dream? Convinced of this, she starts doing whatever she feels like, screwing up a whole other world. And for such, there are consequences.
1. Dreams

A/N: Hey, here's the first chapter of my new story! Hopefully, you'll enjoy it... But first, one, this is my first Inuyasha fanfiction. I couldn't find any good OC fics because I'm sooooo lazy, so I decided to make one. Yeah, I work that way. Two, it gets better, so don't give up on it if you don't like this chapter. Three... yeah, I don't know what else to say other than please review!  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. Wish I did but, oh well. Do own Miyako, though. Want her? Ask then.

* * *

Chapter One

I sniffed, feeling a familiar tickling in my nostrils. I breathed heavily, trying to rid myself of the feeling. I knew this would bother me for a while.

I sat up on my bed, readying myself for the day. My back ached somehow. I shrugged it off, not really caring. My feet dangled off of my bed.

I blinked, rubbing the sleepiness out of them.

I didn't really wonder why I was sleeping in a tree, until this point.

My brilliant instinct was to jump up on to my feet, and I slid off the really high up branch.

The good news, the branches on the way down broke my fall, one by one, as I slammed into seemingly all of them. Bad news, I think the helpful branches relished my pain and left several bruises.

I landed face down on the forest floor and groaned.

"I'm gonna be hurtin' tonight," I said to no one. Deep laughter sounded behind me. I guess it was to someone.

"Then I shall kill you quick so you don't have to feel anymore pain," the man behind me said.

I heaved myself up.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm quite fond of living, pain or no pain. If you give up on life just because of a small bruise, then there'd be no one left!" I said, looking at to hideous man in front of me. Was he even human? His face came out like a frog's. Pale and clammy looking. Gross. He laughed again, throwing his head back and placing a hand on his round stomach in his mirth.

"Oh, you're funny. Too bad I still have to kill you," he sighed. I shrugged like it was no big deal. What was wrong with me?! I just woke up in the forest and someone is threatening to kill me! I should be freaking out! I guess I'm freaking out so much it comes back to calm. He grabbed my wrist with me barely noticing.

This can't be happening. 'I'm dreaming, that's what's happening,' I decided as the guy pulled me on a cloud carriage thingy.

"But perhaps you can entertain me on the way," he said, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Mm," I said, placing my hand on face in a thinking position. "How am I supposed to do that? I don't really try to be funny, it kind of just happens."

"That is a problem."

"Yeah," I nodded. An idea presented itself to me. Maybe I can get myself out of this. After all, I don't want to wake up just yet. Besides, on the off chance this isn't a dream... "Maybe if I wasn't facing death I could focus more," I mumbled to where it seemed like I was talking to myself, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Mmm," he muttered, looking down at me. "Look up at me," he said.

"What?" I asked, doing as he said. I wondered why he asked me to do so.

"You are hiding something. What is it?" He growled, pulling down my hood. He laughed. "A demon? You thought you could trick me into a false sense of security?" I was barely listening by this point. Demon? Me? "It doesn't matter either way. I have the power of the Shikon Jewel." He laughed again, poking at his forehead. I guess this really is a dream, I couldn't explain how I was demon any other way. A part of me relaxed. Shikon Jewel sounds familiar. Now that I think about it, so does this guy.

He grabbed me before I could figure it out. "We're here, my lovely  
demon maiden." I let him drag me inside, deep in thought. "What's your name?" Maybe that would help me figure it out.

"Manten, one of the well known Thunder Brothers," he stated proudly, looking down at me. That also rings a bell. I look down at his clothes for the first time, seeing as I was distracted by his weird face. Old Japanese armor. Only they don't look old and worn like at a museum. And around his waist was a belt made out of fox fur. It was that that made me remember. Shippo's father. My heart ached for Shippo that episode. I was in Inuyasha! Some dream. Cool, though. Wait. Why was I going with him? This is a dream after all. I decided to go all out. Why not?

"Mm, yes, I'd say nice to meet you, but I'd be lying. And Mother always said 'be honest'. Byes!" I called, strolling away. Yes, this is my idea of going all out. Me not going all out would include sneaking away.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere. Anywhere. But not here," I smiled. I proceed to punch him in the gut. He doubled over, coughing. Wow, didn't expect I'd have that much power. Oh, wait, yeah dream. I keep forgetting. It's just so vivid. "Well, bye!" I stopped in my tracks. Didn't he say he had a jewel shard? I could use it. But wouldn't that affect the whole show thing? Oh, wait. Dream. I can do anything without real life  
consequences. I'll just wake up again. Why not enjoy it while it lasts?

"On second thought, I'll take this," I said, plucking one of the jewel shards out of his still wheezing head.

"No!" He coughed, reaching with one hand. Did I really punch him that hard? Wow. I gots some power. I walked away, looking at the jewel shard. I was going have to purify it. I mean good God, he was evil, after awhile it might affect me. I don't care if this is a dream. I'm not going to be evil. Even if I'm supposedly a demon.

Now where am I going to put it? Somewhere I can protect it, but somewhere I can pull it out without injuring myself. I know Inuyasha and Kagome will come looking for it sooner or later. Thinking of that, I gotta get out of here fast. They are going to battle the Thunder Brothers, and I can't be here for that.

I lifted my shirt and jacket up, exposing my belly and placed it right below my belly button. Huh, it just sticks. Cool. Now to do something good to help purify it.

I ran and was surprised by my speed. I guess it was the whole demon thing, now enhanced by the jewel shard. I jumped on a branch of a nearby tree and leaped from tree to tree, like in anime. I smiled. This was an awesome dream. Sometimes this feels like flying. I can see why people do it. In anime, of course. Can't really do it in real life. I don't want this dream to end!

I stopped when I caught my reflection in a lake close by. I had an anime face, with big eyes and a face that showed emotion exaggeratedly, surprise in this case. Small lips, pale skin, blue eyes, and brown hair but that matches real life me. My hair was longer though. It was in a braid placed over my shoulder. No more acne or freckles. What got me looking was the black cat ears on top of my  
head. I felt the sides of my head for my normal ones, but they weren't there. I smiled. I always wanted cat ears. Along with a tail, but this was good enough.

Wait, maybe I do have a tail. I felt along my back and butt. I frowned. No, no tail. Dang. At least I have the ears. And power, I guess, but truthfully that wasn't important other than being able to help people. Oh, right. Forgot.

My stomach growled. Forgot about food too.

I looked at the lake once again. Oh, crap. Ears. I pulled my hood up over them, causing my face to be shrouded too. A little suspicious, but it works.

I climbed a tree to check for towns and saw one across the lake. Awesome.

I ran demon-speed until the town was in sight. It was smallish and seemed even smaller in the twilight. How late it has gotten. And for some unknown reason, my hood stayed up too.

I heard screaming pierce the night. I ran towards it, thinking now was my chance. What a coincidence. Probably because it was a dream.

Fire burned the neighboring forests and the houses. A giant lizard looking demon laughed at the carnage.

"Hey!" I cried. "This isn't very nice!" I frowned. The other demon crackled at my outburst.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm glad you asked," I said, pulling my hood off. The villagers who stopped to watch gasped at my now obvious demon-ness. "This." I proceeded to punch him in the stomach as hard as I could. I tore a hole into his stomach with the force. I was surprised and pleased, as you can imagine. Then I remembered yet again, dream. The villagers cheered behind me. Again, awesome dream.

"Thank you, miss!" An older man said when he approached me. I blinked, unsure how to respond. I nodded after a moment's hesitation. "How can we ever thank you?"

"Food," I responded bluntly. He hesitated, eyes flickering up to my ears. "And before you ask, no, not humans. Ew," I said, rolling my eyes and institutionally flattening my ears. "Fish," I smiled. Yeah, it may be because I'm now a cat demon, but fish sounds really good. He sighed in relief and ordered some villagers to fetch it for me.

After I ate, a room was made ready for me without having to ask. Ibthanked the villagers for their hospitality and was thanked for the umpteenth time for saving them. I settled in and realized I had something behind me. A backpack, I realized, as I pealed it off of my back. Could have sworn I didn't have that before... Oh, well. Maybe one of the villagers?

I opened it, realizing it was definitely not there because of the villagers. I found my MP3 player, old Japanese clothes like the others', and a few really thick ribbons, presumably for my ears.

'These will come in handy,' I thought, looking down at my modern clothes. A grey zip up hoodie with a Pikachu T-shirt under it and blue jeans, what I fell asleep in because I was too lazy to change. Like always, of course.

I would change tomorrow. Or maybe after I got out of this village, it would probably freak them out since they basically wear the same thing everyday.

After that amusing thought, I promptly fell asleep.


	2. Miyako & Kitty

A/N: If you're still reading this, then I must be doing something right. Hopefully. Even though I didn't get any reviews... Oh, well, it was the first chapter, after all. This chapter is MUCH smaller than the last one, sorry. But it does contain unexpected fluff. So...there's that. R&R!

Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha. Sorry but I'd probably ruin it.

* * *

Chapter Two

When I woke the next morning I knew exactly where I was. It was hard not to, what with the Asian style design. Even if I was the type who operate without opening my eyes (I don't understand how they do it), I would immediately know something was up because the closeness of the floor to the mattress. It made me feel vulnerable, in fact. Must be a cat thing.

Thinking of it, my hearing was sharper, eyesight more defined. Amazing. This made me feel better, and less vulnerable.

I stood up, stretching my sleepiness out.

So I was still dreaming. Cool. I loved this dream, I was a cat! Or at least cat-like... I shook my head, clearing that thought. It was still cool. I was in an anime that I liked. The only thing missing was my sister. And she could be annoying, forcing me to think about what this could possibly mean and whether it was actually real. Which it wasn't. Obviously. I could wake up at anytime. And I don't want to. I sighed.

I'm thinking about this way too much.

I grabbed the backpack off of the bed and pulled it on easily. More  
easily than in real life. One more advantage of my dream-anime world. I stepped out of the house, facing the now-clean village. This was one unrealistic dream.

"Kitty!" I heard a young girl call. I didn't know she was referring to me until she crashed into my side. Huh.

"Uh, hi, little girl," this was kinda ackward. No, scratch that, REALLY ackward. Get her off! Uncomfortable! Personal space!

"Kitty pretty. Miyako pet Kitty!" She exclaimed reaching out towards my head. I conceded despite my uncomfortablity because of her huge brown eyes, looking expectedly at me. I bent down, allowing her to rub her tiny hand in my hair. She paid special attention to my ears. In all honestly, it felt nice.

"Miyako bored. Bye, Kitty!" Wait, what? I was just starting to like it! 'Come back here!' I called inside my mind. I started following her for a while where she couldn't see me until I started to creep myself out. I returned to my house afterwards and told the old guy I was leaving. I think he was disappointed that I wasn't staying for a lifetime gig of protecting his village, despite my being a demon.

I looked for Miyako because I felt close to her even though I only knew her for a short time. I found her playing by the lake the village was built near.

"Hi, Miyako. Kitty has to go bye bye," I told her.

"Miyako doesn't want Kitty to go," she sniffed with tears forming in her adorable chocolate brown eyes.

Damn, she's good.

"Kitty'll visit, 'kay?" I assured.

She perked up immediately. "Okay! Miyako will see Kitty later!"

I smiled and waved as I walked away. I jumped on a charred tree and it broke under my weight. Damn, can't I make a good exit?! I heard Miyako laugh in the distance. I got up, wiping the dust from my pants. Oh, yeah, got to change to blend in. Got to remember to do that.

Instead of jumping on another tree, I just ran hyper speed. Or demon speed. Whatever, you get it, right?

I continued until I was deep in the forest where (I hope) no one dared ventured.

I took off my backpack and took out a vibrant kimono (yes, I know what they're called. Surprising, right?(Or is it obi? Damn)) that had a flower pattern on it. It was beautiful in shades of green, blue and pink. I stripped down to my underwear, making me feel exposed. Now for the real challenge. How do you get these things on? I checked my backpack for instructions. Bingo!

Huh, was that there last night? Hmm, must have missed it.

It would have been simple for someone whose used to such things, but for me, having never in a day of my life, worn a kimono, it was hard. Somehow, I managed, and it being a dream, it looked pretty nice, if I do say so myself.

I grabbed my backpack, which had a strap I didn't see before, making it a saddlebag, which was passable in this era. I think. Don't know much about Japanese culture. I grabbed one of the ribbons out of the bag, easily tying it upon my head, hiding my ears. Even though it muffled my hearing quite a bit.

Fixing that problem, I felt a little sleepy. Another cat thing I suppose. Cats sleep ALOT.

I climbed a tree, which was a little harder in my new attire. I checked several trees for a proper bed/nest (bednest?), finding the perfect one over a abandoned dirt road, with moss to soften it.

Ah, perfect. Sleepy time then.

* * *

Please remember to review!


	3. The 'Green Thing'

A/N: So, yeah, third chap. Never posted a third chapter before... Hope youse likes it. Thank you, Alice-Italy-Haruhi, staple763, princess-snow510 for your reviews XD

Disclaimer- Inuyasha no mine. Boo.

* * *

Chapter Three

I stretched inside my bed, fully content. I have been laying here for at least half an hour because it was so comfy and I saw no reason to leave.

'I just might stay here until I get hungry', I thought. 'Or other needs arise.' I giggled at the thought.

Very suddenly something green landed on my face, forcing me to jump up, and try to swat it off of my face. I fell backwards out of the tree in my vigour. As I fell I saw the leaf that fell on my face float away. 'So that was what that was. Huh.'

I crashed against the ground and for a second I was certain something was broken. I sprang up, checking my limbs and ribs. Other than some scraps and bruises, I was fine.

"Wow, that leaf came out of nowhere."

"Get out of the way, human!" Someone behind me shouted. It was muffled because of the ribbon covering my ears, thank God. He was loud. Even so, it could be problematic if someone WASN'T yelling right next to me. This wasn't going to work. I untied the ribbon and pulled it out of my hair.

"Human?" I asked, turning towards the voice. A little green imp dude and a hot guy with puffy white clothes stood there. As I asked the question, the hot guy walked passed me. "But this other guy said 'hey, you be demon,' and now you said I was human, and I say I'm confused. Am I a demon or not? Ooh, maybe I'm both!"

"Idiot! You upset Lord Sesshoumaru! Wait up, my Lord!" He called, throwing his tiny arms in the air. I don't understand how that would help him run. Especially trying to not drop his staff.

"Rude," I sniffed. Oh, wait, I remember those two. Sesshoumaru was Inuyasha's full demon older brother. And Jaken, the annoying green imp.

That makes me wonder, am I a full demon or half demon?

Before I could fully ponder it, I realized I was still sitting on the ground where they left me. I stood up, dusting the silk kimono that I forgot I was wearing. That reminded me. My shoes were still in the tree.

I jumped up, retrieving the wooden shoes. My bag had supplied them when I woke up.

Having done that, I wondered what I'm supposed to do now. While I wondered where we were in the story, I didn't want to risk death for having a crystal shard. So far, it was after Kigome has came here, because the jewel was broken but before Sesshoumaru met Rin. Oh, and before the Thunder Brothers were killed. That really narrows it down. Really early then. Before they meet Shippo.

I don't know how early because it's been awhile since I'vewatched Inuyasha. And I have a poor memory. And I didn't watch all of it because my mom couldn't afford the internet bill after she lost her job.

WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO HARD?!

I sighed. Why don't I just give them the jewel shard and join their group? It's before they know about Naraku so they won't suspect treachery. So it'll be easier to convince them it's not a trick. Yep, that's my plan.

But how am going to find them? I facepalmed. Grr.

I could hang around the Thunder Brothers until they show up. I thought about it for a second then laughed. They'd probably try to eat me alive. Literally. And I couldn't hurt them because their battle with Inuyasha. I sighed. Where do they go next? The next thing I can remember is Miroku. That episode is in the 30s, I think. Wait. Realization dawned on me. Sesshoumaru!

I looked toward the place he had left. Damn. He was long gone. I groaned. Why not take a break from all this thinking and get something to eat? Can't think when I'm hungry.

I sighed. I'm so stupid.

Or maybe, I just don't have all the variables to the equation. With my horrible memory and all, it was hard to solve anything without paper. And food. 'Still need to eat,' my hunger told me. Yeah, my hunger speaks. Or, at least, I speak for it.

I walked toward the opposite way that Sesshoumaru went, hoping he just came from a village.

Oh, shit, I don't have any money. I checked my bag, just in case I just didn't see it, and sure enough, a huge bag of coins was in my bag. Good, now I can buy things! I skipped along, taking my time, not using the demon speed. Big mistake.

He was wearing a blue robe, that was the first thing I noticed. After all, I almost always notice clothes first except with Jaken and the frog guy in the Thunder Brother duo. Basically anyone with a weird face. Brown hair, but I couldn't see his eyes. There was a raccoon looking person walking with him (he had a weird face too). Dear God, did I summon him or something?

Seeing me, he kind of popped up near me without me even noticing. "Hello, lovely maiden, are you lost? These are VERY dangerous roads, infested with demons." I giggled, but he didn't seem to notice. "I shall have to guide you to town, so harm won't befall you."

"Master Miroku, wait! She IS a demon!" The raccoon person said, whom I've forgotten the name of.

"Mm, did you say something?" Was this some kind of trap, or something? "I apologize for my companion," he said. I felt something rubbing against my backside. Definitely a trap, but not that kind. I subtly stepped away from his hand with a sour look on my face. Pervert.

"Thank you for your kind," not, "offer, but I think I'll manage."

"Are you sure?" He asked, grabbing my hands. "There's a demon haunting this road. They say he tends to target beautiful women. You'll need protection. And I, as a monk, shall do my utmost to keep you from harm." I stared at him with a blank look. He just won't give up, will he? And he still hasn't noticed, eh? Was I still wearing my ribbon? No, I remember distinctly pulling it off in front of Jaken.

"Seriously, I have my own form of protection. I will be fine." He looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you seriously haven't noticed?"

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of head. "You mean you already have a companion?"

I rolled my eyes. I pointed at my very prominent ears. Theytwitched because of my irritation.

"Oh," he said, dumbstruck. He grabbed my hands again. "I don't care. I can tell that we have a deep connection that defies our race differences!"

"Can I hit him, raccoon dude?"

"Raccoon...dude?"

"Sorry, don't know your name, so I gave you a nickname," I said.

"What's mine?!" Miroku asked excitedly.

"Pervert." I sighed. "I don't care about his permission anymore," I said before punching him. I may have dislocated his jaw... Oh, well, can't be helped.  
"Master Miroku!" I looked at the raccoon dude. "Please don't hurt me!" He said. He was cowering in middle of the road. I narrowed my eyes. Why was he so afraid... Oh, wait! He was a total scaredy-cat.

"So," I chuckled. "Do you know which to town?" He pointed a shaking finger in the direction from which he came. "Thanks!"

And thus I skipped towards my demise. Not!

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know it's a little(or very much) unlikely to meet Sesshoumaru, then Miroku one after the other, but I just had to! Sorry...


End file.
